DOWNFALL
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: « Apprendras—tu auprès de Lord Voldemort ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. « Oui. » répondit—elle dans un souffle. Et son destin était scellé. OneShot.


**DOWNFALL**

**

* * *

**

**Personnage principal** : Bellatrix Black.

**Spoilers** : I – II – III – IV – V.

**Avertissement** : G.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K.Rowling.

* * *

Voeu Noir

Bellatrix Black jouait négligemment avec sa baguette, abîmant plus encore à chaque coup de poignet la poupée de sa sœur de 7 ans, Andromeda Black. Elle était dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit à baldaquins aux tentures noires, frappées des armoiries de la Maison Black. Sa chambre était sinistrement grande, austère, sombre ; ses parents avaient toujours interdit la moindre note de fantaisie dans sa chambre, dans celle de Narcissa et dans celle d'Andromeda. Il y avait dans chacune des chambres un tableau de leurs ancêtres, des étagères faites d'un bois rare et coûteux et remplies de livres aux couvertures noires et poussiéreuses, une armoire à vêtements et un coffre marqué du blason Black. Il n'y avait pas de jouets ; de toute manière, elle avait passé l'âge. N'avait-elle pas 10 ans, quasiment 11 ? Elle allait bientôt rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, où elle avait hâte de montrer ce qu'être un Black signifiait.

Elle esquissa encore un geste du poignet, et la tête de la poupée se détacha. Bellatrix prenait un malin plaisir à toujours dégrader les affaires de sa sœur. C'était si amusant de voir Andromeda pleurer et la supplier de la réparer ! Elle n'avait pas encore de baguette magique, elle. Bellatrix avait la sienne depuis trois années déjà ; ses parents avaient jugé qu'il était stupide d'attendre jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle ait sa baguette le même jour que les autres ! N'était-elle pas une Black ?

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités provenant du couloir étroit. Sa sœur, Andromeda. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison pour courir. N'avait-elle donc pas de dignité ? Andromeda faisait honte à toute la famille. Si jamais Mère la prenait à courir, Andromeda pouvait être sûre qu'elle n'aurait rien à manger ce soir. Il fallait tout de même préserver l'honneur familial ! Tirant Bellatrix de ses pensées, sa sœur déboula comme un vent de tempête dans sa chambre.

« Où est ma poupée ? » geignit-elle.

Andromeda avait des cheveux sombres, un visage plutôt pâle et osseux. Elle avait deux yeux d'un bleu intense, que Bellatrix avait jalousés dès qu'elle les avait vus pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans et qu'elle pour la première fois porté le regard sur ce bébé qui pleurait et s'agitait. Elle-même avait des yeux d'un noir intense, un regard fait pour foudroyer ; mais elle aurait tellement voulu avoir des yeux bleus de cette manière, comme des saphirs, qui se détachaient avec tellement d'élégance parmi le visage blanc et les cheveux noirs de sa sœur. Mais de toute manière, cela ne servait à rien ; c'était une jalousie de petite fille écervelée, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne se souciait plus de cela.

Bellatrix utilisa un Sortilège de Lévitation pour élever la poupée décapitée au niveau des yeux de sa sœur. Elle en avait déjà assez des sortilèges qu'on lui enseignait. Ils étaient d'une telle simplicité dérisoire ! Elle espérait qu'à Poudlard, on leur apprendrait des choses plus difficiles que cela. Sinon, elle s'ennuierait à mort, parmi tous ces jeunes sorciers qui ne connaissaient rien à rien. Elle avait hâte de commencer à étudier… ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant dans la magie.

Aussitôt, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : les yeux si bleus d'Andromeda devinrent brillants et se couvrirent de larmes.

« Tu as encore cassé ma poupée ! » accusa-t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant vers Bellatrix, tandis qu'elle reniflait.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules avec une indifférence glaciale.

« Répare-la ! Répare-la ! » geignit sa sœur en sanglotant.

Bellatrix eut un sourire empreint de satisfaction.

« Attrape-la d'abord ! » proposa-t-elle.

Elle allait encore pouvoir bien s'amuser avec sa sœur. Andromeda sécha ses larmes, essuya ses yeux vifs et approcha lentement de la poupée sans tête. Bellatrix s'était levée de son lit pour mieux diriger la poupée à l'aide sa baguette. Elle sentit le contact moelleux de la moquette noire et luxueuse sous ses chaussures. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur sa sœur. Elle allait sauter sur sa poupée, elle en était sûre.

Andromeda sauta vivement sur sa poupée, mais Bellatrix, ayant prévu ceci, put déplacer le jouet d'un geste vif d'un mètre dans l'air, et Andromeda atterrit droit sur le lit où elle se cogna douloureusement. Bellatrix éclata de rire, raillant sa pauvre sœur qui gémissait en se relevant. La poupée austère planait toujours au-dessus du sol, ses yeux tournés vers la scène de Bellatrix se moquant d'Andromeda. Cette dernière se releva, et Bellatrix eut un moment d'hésitation : la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas normale. Il y avait quelque chose que ne contenaient jamais d'ordinaire ses yeux si bleus et si lamentablement compatissants. Quelque chose de nouveau. Une émotion différente, un puissant sentiment inédit.

Soudain, sans même que Bellatrix eût pu réagir, Andromeda lui sauta férocement dessus et la renversa violemment sur le tapis noir. Bellatrix était plus grande qu'Andromeda, mais elle avait été prise par surprise et était étonnée de la vigueur de sa sœur, qui tentait désespérément d'attraper la baguette magique de Bellatrix. Les deux protagonistes grognèrent et luttèrent pendant quelques temps, puis Bellatrix lança un Maléfice Cuisant. Andromeda lâcha son emprise avec un cri aigu de douleur, se ratatina sur le sol et se mit à pleurer en lançant des regards de reproche à sa sœur.

Bellatrix se releva, épousseta sa robe et fixa d'un œil froid Andromeda. Quel spectacle pathétique… Qu'adviendrait-il de sa sœur à Poudlard ? Elle serait la dernière des Black à entrer à Poudlard. Elle donnerait une bien triste image de la famille Black, si elle continuait à passer son temps à des jeux futiles et à pleurer à la moindre contrariété…

« Tiens, regarde ce que je fais de ta maudite poupée ! » s'écria soudainement Bellatrix.

« _Non !_ » implora Andromeda.

« Reducto ! » cria férocement Bellatrix, ignorant le cri désespéré de sa sœur.

La poupée explosa en mille morceaux sous l'œil satisfait de sa sœur, Andromeda.

« P… P… Pour…quoi-â-â… » sanglota sa sœur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à jouer avec des trucs aussi stupides ? » cracha Bellatrix. « Mère te l'a pourtant interdit ! Tu ferais mieux de ranger ça au lieu de pleurer. Tu n'auras qu'à mieux cacher ça, la prochaine fois. »

Andromeda se massait toujours son poignet endolori en sanglotant, forme insignifiante repliée sur elle-même. Bellatrix se détourna de ce pathétique spectacle et se mit à faire voler un morceau de poupée dans les airs, suivant des yeux sa course devant les tableaux de ses ancêtres et jusqu'au haut plafond. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, indifférente, Andromeda se relever et sécher _une nouvelle fois_ ses larmes.

« Tu es une vraie pleurnicheuse. » fit Bellatrix avec mépris. « Tu pleures tout le temps. Tu fais honte à la famille. »

Andromeda lança un regard de reproche à Bellatrix mais ne répondit rien. Bellatrix n'avait toujours pas réussi à identifier la lueur dans ses yeux. Continuant à faire planer son morceau de poupée (qui se révéla être une jambe), elle observa froidement sa petite sœur ramasser chacune des pièces de son pathétique jouet. Elle allait encore mendier auprès de Père pour qu'il répare sa poupée. Et comme d'habitude, il refuserait. Bien évidemment, elle irait geindre auprès de Mère qui finirait, de guerre lasse, par lui accorder ce qu'on lui voulait.

N'importe quoi.

« La tête est ici. » aida Bellatrix en désignant le morceau près du lit, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

Andromeda se dirigea sans un mot, le visage fermé et regardant le sol, vers le lit.

« On ne t'a pas appris la politesse ? » demanda narquoisement Bellatrix.

« Tu es méchante. » répliqua durement Andromeda, avec une sincérité toute enfantine.

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

« Ventille ! Méfante ! » se moqua-t-elle.

Elle vit de nouveau sa sœur lui lancer un regard plein de ce sentiment nouveau. Elle se demandait ce que c'était… Ses yeux bleus sur lesquels s'extasiait bruyamment Mère ne semblaient plus contenir la même chaleur. Ils étaient froids, durs. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Son regard de chien blessé était bien plus convaincant. Soudain, Bellatrix eut une nouvelle idée, tandis qu'Andromeda faisait volte-face, tous les morceaux de sa poupée tendrement serrés contre elle, dans ses bras.

« Dispergo ! » dit-elle.

Tous les morceaux que sa sœur avait soigneusement ramassés volèrent en tous sens dans la pièce, frappant les murs avec des bruits mats ou le tapis avec des bruits mous ; certains tableaux protestèrent faiblement lorsque des morceaux les frôlèrent de près. Sa sœur regarda le désastre avec des yeux ronds d'incrédulité, puis elle se tourna vers Bellatrix. Celle-ci l'étudia attentivement… Andromeda était en colère. Elle avait réussi à mettre deux fois en colère la douce et tendre Andromeda en moins de dix minutes ! C'était un exploit. Ses petits poings pitoyablement serrés tremblaient, ses lèvres s'étaient étirés en une mince ligne tremblante d'indignité et ses yeux… Ses yeux…

Ils étaient secs, fait suffisamment étrange pour être mentionné. Ils brûlaient de rage… Et d'autre chose, également… Une force qui semblait l'animer toute entière à cet instant… Qui la faisait trembler…

Qui la rendait dangereuse.

Le sourire de Bellatrix s'étira tandis qu'elle observait sa sœur brûler de rage. Puis elle réalisa soudainement ce qui traversait les veines de sa sœur à cet instant, ce qui la faisait trembler et ce qui asséchait ses yeux.

La haine.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, sa sœur s'élança sur elle avec un grognement de rage, ses yeux déformés par une fureur enfantine. Tout au plaisir de sa découverte, Bellatrix ne put parer la charge ; sa baguette vola à travers la pièce tandis qu'elle chutait et qu'elle sentait un faible courant électrique la frapper. Sa sœur faisait de la magie ! Involontairement, bien sûr ; elle ne maîtrisait encore rien de ce qu'elle faisait. Bellatrix riait en repoussant les maigres coups que faisait pleuvoir sur elle sa sœur ; elle tentait de la griffer, de la frapper, de la mordre, mais tout ceci ne faisait que plus rire Bellatrix qui bloquait ses bras : sa sœur était totalement impuissante.

« _Il suffit_. »

La voix était sèche, froide ; un ordre péremptoire que l'on ne discutait pas, qui fit s'arrêter de rire Bellatrix et qui fit s'interrompre dans sa frénésie Andromeda, qui se releva, semblant terrorisée. Bellatrix se releva elle aussi, regardant Narexia Black sur le pas de la porte qui les dardait de son regard d'acier.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? » s'enquit-elle sèchement en balayant du regard les tapis constellés de morceaux de poupée.

« C'est Bellatrix ! » rapporta Andromeda en pointant un doigt accusateur sur celle-ci. « Elle a cassé ma poupée-é-é… »

Elle se mit à sangloter et à pleurer, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Bellatrix dut retenir un cri d'indignation. Cette maudite pleurnicheuse doublée d'une rapporteuse ! Elle ne perdait rien pour entendre. Bellatrix savait où elle cachait ses jouets ; elle rentrerait dans sa chambre et s'amuserait à tous les briser avec joie.

Bellatrix soutint le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci détourna le regard sur Andromeda qui séchait _encore une fois_ ses larmes.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de jouer avec ça ? » demanda rudement Narexia. « Ce ne sont que des jouets bons pour les _Moldus_. » dit-elle en prononçant le mot « Moldu » avec une claire nuance de mépris. « Tu es une Black, Andromeda. Ne fais pas honte à ta famille. Sèche tes larmes et va dans ta chambre. »

« Oui, Mère… » répondit docilement Andromeda.

Elle quitta la chambre silencieusement, la tête basse, dans l'indifférence générale. Pauvre Andromeda ! pensa Bellatrix. Elle ne serait jamais bonne à rien. Au moins avait-elle fini par comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas appeler Mère « Maman » ; ça avait pris du temps et beaucoup de larmes, mais elle avait fini par obéir.

« Et toi, laisse un peu ta sœur tranquille. » fit Narexia.

Bellatrix haussa les épaules avec impertinence. Narexia eut un curieux sourire puis sortit une longue et fine baguette magique faite de bois sombre ; l'agitant négligemment, elle renvoya dans le néant les morceaux de la poupée brisée.

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, ma fille. » poursuivit-elle, inspectant la chambre d'un pas lent, regardant avec fierté les tableaux des ancêtres Black qui affichaient avec ostentation le luxe dans lequel ils avaient vécu.

Il y eut quelques moments de silence, pendant lesquels Bellatrix fixa le dos de sa mère, attendant la suite de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que c'est ? » reprit Narexia, observant toujours le tableau d'un illustre Black.

« Si, Mère. » répondit Bellatrix.

Narexia se retourna et eut un sourire satisfait.

« 1962 sera une année à marquer d'une pierre blanche pour les Black ! Nos ancêtres auraient été fiers de nous. »

Un autre moment de silence tomba. Bellatrix savait que sa mère voulait aiguiser sa curiosité, mais cela ne marchait plus depuis longtemps ; elle n'avait plus sept ans !

« Ce soir, nous recevons un illustre invité. »

Bellatrix retint un soupir de lassitude et un « Encore ? » ; toutes les semaines, quasiment, des membres de la haute société du Monde de la Magie dînaient chez eux ! Sans doute à nouveau un de ces aristocrates véreux, au teint pâle et aux cheveux grisonnants. Bellatrix devait assister au dîner, en tant qu'aîné des jeunes filles Black ; ni Narcissa ni Andromeda n'avaient le droit d'y assister, et elle les enviait pour ça. Cette tradition était apparemment très ancienne, à ce que lui avait dit Mère. Mais la seule chose qui préoccupait Bellatrix, c'état que ces dîners étaient barbants au possible… et qu'elle allait encore devoir assister à un autre ! Trois jours après celui avec les Lestrange ! Au moins ne s'était-elle pas trop ennuyée : les adultes avaient voulu parler affaire, la laissant seule avec Rodolphus. Et Rodolphus était… intéressant.

« Qui donc, Mère ? » s'enquit-elle, feignant la curiosité.

Sa mère fit encore quelques pas et se dirigea vers le coffre marqué Black ; elle l'ouvrit, jeta un regard à l'intérieur puis le referma.

« Il y a de la poussière, ici. » nota-t-elle ; et effectivement, lorsqu'elle avait refermé le coffre, un peu de poussière s'était envolée. « Inky ne fait plus correctement son travail. Elle est trop vieille. Il va bientôt falloir la remplacer… »

« Me permettrez-vous d'assister à la décapitation, Mère ? » demanda avidement Bellatrix.

Narexia eut un sourire quelque peu désabusé, puis répondit doucement :

« Allons… Une telle exécution ne sied point à la vue d'une jeune fille de 11 ans. »

Bellatrix fut cruellement déçue. Elle aimait beaucoup Tante Elladora, qui avait instauré cette tradition. C'était une femme fine, intelligente, et elle lui avait offert un livre contenant nombre de formules de Maléfices. Bellatrix aurait tellement aimé assister à l'exécution… Mais très vite, elle trouva une alternative : elle ferait porter un plateau de thé à la vieille Inky, en s'arrangeant pour que Mère la voit. Et si jamais ses bras tremblants ne lâchaient pas le plateau… Eh bien, un petit sortilège devrait être en mesure de l'aider.

« Et qui donc sera notre invité, Mère ? » reprit-elle.

Narexia eut un sourire devant la feinte impatience de Bellatrix ; mais celle-ci dut reconnaître que son impatience devenait de moins en moins fictive. Pourquoi donc sa mère faisait-elle tant de manières, elle d'habitude si sèche et qui allait droit au but ? Bellatrix vit la fierté se peindre sur le visage de sa mère, lorsqu'elle répondit :

« _Il_ nous fera l'honneur d'être là en personne, ma chérie… »

« Qui, 'Il' ? » demanda Bellatrix, mi-agacée, mi-surprise par la marque de respect sur le 'Il'.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Le cœur de Bellatrix manqua un battement. Ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent de surprise, tandis qu'elle serrait inconsciemment sa baguette et que son cœur se remettait à battre à toute vitesse. _Lui_ ! En personne ! On ne pouvait pas faire plus grand honneur à la famille Black. _Il _serait là ! Elle _le_ verrait ! _Lui_ ! En personne ! Elle verrait, enfin, si les rumeurs qui couraient à _son_ encontre étaient vraies ! Etait-_il_ aussi puissant qu'on le disait ? Etait-_il_ réellement celui qui saurait remettre au pouvoir ceux qui le méritaient vraiment ?

« Je serai présente, n'est-ce pas, Mère ? » demanda avidement Bellatrix.

« Bien entendu, ma chérie, bien entendu… » répondit Narexia, un sourire de fierté ornant son visage devant sa fille.

« Pourquoi vient-_il_ ? » questionna Bellatrix avec toujours le même enthousiasme, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles.

« Nous avons toujours soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme tu le sais… » fit Narexia. « Lui seul sera en mesure de rétablir les familles honorables au pouvoir. Nous l'avons aidé en de nombreuses occasions et faisons parti de ses plus proches fidèles… Il a eu vent de notre loyauté envers lui et a décidé de nous récompenser. » expliqua-t-elle.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient toujours d'admiration. On lui avait raconté tant de choses magnifiques sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Personne ne prononçait jamais son nom. Il devait être d'une puissance inimaginable, pour que personne n'ose prononcer son nom ! Elle était fascinée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il prévoyait de débarrasser le Monde de la Magie de toute la racaille qui le spoliait. Elle s'était jurée intérieurement de le servir, lorsqu'elle serait sortie de Poudlard. Oui, elle l'aiderait ! Elle serait sa plus fidèle servante.

« Et il a appris que nous avions une fille très enthousiaste à l'idée de le rencontrer… » poursuivit Narexia avec le même sourire d'arrogance maternelle sur le visage.

Les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent de plus belle. Elle ouvrit légèrement sa bouche de surprise. Elle avait plusieurs fois souhaité _le_ rencontrer, mais ses parents avaient dit que ce n'était pas possible ; de toute manière, ce n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant : pourquoi daignerait-_il_ même porter le regard sur elle ? Alors comment se faisait-il que… C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

« Voyons. » reprit plus brutalement Narexia. « Ton père va bientôt revenir du travail. Je veux que tout soit prêt lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera. Tes sœurs resteront dans leurs chambres. Elles ne sont pas encore assez grandes. Tu te conduiras bien devant lui, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? Il faudra faire bonne impression. Tout devra être fait pour lui plaire. Tu ne parleras pas à moins qu'il ne te le demande. Tu répondras à toutes ses questions si jamais il en pose. Tu feras docilement tout ce qu'il pourrait te dire de faire, d'accord ? »

Mais Bellatrix n'avait pas besoin des conseils de sa mère. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle aurait faire. Elle acquiesça, une lueur brillante dans le regard. Elle allait _le_ rencontrer.

Lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**•**

Il était là. Devant elle. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte. Père et Mère étaient derrière elle. Peut-être. Elle ne le savait pas… Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce dont elle se souciait, c'était du grand individu mince qui se tenait devant elle, drapé dans une robe noir ténèbres et dont le visage était perpétuellement plongé dans l'ombre de sa capuche ; une ombre non naturelle, permanente. Probablement un Sortilège de Camouflage… Elle l'avait salué. Il avait répondu de sa voix froide, aux intonations impérieuses et ténébreuses.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, autour de la table impeccablement cirée, d'une taille impressionnante et construite dans un bois des plus rares. Il avait refusé toute tasse de thé ou nourriture. Elle l'avait écouté d'une vague oreille. Elle avait à peine eu conscience de la discussion que Père et Mère avaient menée avec lui. Elle avait péniblement relevé son nom, puis plus loin, celui de Lestrange, de Malefoy ; et peut-être même celui de « Mangemort ». Elle avait écouté pendant un temps qui lui avait semblé infini.

Elle était plongée dans une sorte de transe bénie, en admiration totale et béate devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. On lui en avait tellement parlé. Mais tout était faux, en deçà de la réalité ; il était bien plus que merveilleux, fantastique, extraordinaire. Elle avait étudié chacun de ses mouvements, fixé chacun des plis de sa robe, regardé chacun de ses longs doigts pâles lorsque parfois le morceau de tissu qui les recouvrait se dérobait. Elle l'avait entendu parler, charmée par le son de sa voix, séduite par les intonations subtiles dont il usait et ensorcelée par son aura de puissance.

Puis il s'était tournée vers elle, et il lui avait semblée que son cœur allait exploser.

« Et quel est le nom de cette ravissante jeune fille ? » avait-il demandé.

« Bellatrix Black. » avait-elle fièrement répondu, en dépit de sa crainte révérencieuse.

Il avait laissé échapper un petit rire, qu'elle avait interprété comme de la fierté. Elle avait souri malgré elle.

« Montre-moi ta baguette. » avait-il demandé.

Elle avait produit sa baguette magique et le lui avait tendu. Il l'avait saisi habilement et manié d'une main experte, avant d'invoquer un serpent qu'il avait ensuite fait disparaître. Elle n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Elle n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Elle n'avait pas frémi lorsque le serpent l'avait regardée.

Il lui avait rendu sa baguette. Elle l'avait récupérée comme un objet de grande valeur, auquel il fallait faire très attention, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait touchée pour la première fois, chez Ollivander ; il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait ressenti le même frisson que lorsqu'elle avait pour la première fois produit de la magie avec.

Puis il s'était levé.

« Eh bien, en garde, Bellatrix Black ! » avait-il dit.

Elle s'était levée à son tour. Elle avait souri. Elle avait vu du coin de l'œil ses parents échanger un regard inquiet et intrigué. Elle n'y avait pas pris garde. Elle ne s'en était pas le moindre du monde soucié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait la tester. Elle voulait réussir. Elle voulait lui prouver sa valeur. Peu lui importait qu'elle était une jeune fille de onze ans, contre le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle. Elle voulait prouver sa valeur. Elle était Bellatrix Black.

Elle avait attaqué férocement, avec une vigueur et une vivacité redoublées à chaque fois ; il avait paré tous ses Maléfices avec une aisance déstabilisante, comme lorsqu'elle avait repoussé Andromeda. Sa rage avait augmenté. Une lueur avait brillé dans ses yeux. Elle voulait lui prouver sa valeur. Elle avait redoublé d'efforts ; en vain, évidemment.

« Expelliarmus ! » avait-elle crié.

Il avait lâché sa baguette tandis que l'éclair rouge la frappait. Il était resté immobile. Elle avait poussé un cri de triomphe, tandis que la baguette était allé percuter la vitre de verre poli d'une étagère d'acajou avec un bruit de contact entre le bois et le verre. Elle avait adressé un sourire rayonnant à ses parents.

Mais il avait alors transplané derrière elle, avec un léger craquement qui avait semblé flotter dans l'air. Elle avait senti le contact froid de sa baguette dans son cou. Elle s'était demandé comment il avait récupéré sa baguette. Elle avait brûlé de rage. Elle avait cru l'avoir vaincu ! Mais il avait rusé. Il avait gagné. Elle avait été vaincue. Elle avait été remplie de haine pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que sa voix revienne.

« Mat. » avait-il annoncé, l'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

Elle s'était retournée brusquement, vexée. Elle avait redressé sa tête. Elle s'était rengorgée. Il avait ri.

« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, jeune Bellatrix Black. » avait-il dit.

Elle avait pincé ses lèvres mais n'avait rien répondu. Elle avait soutenu son regard.

« Quand vas-tu à Poudlard ? » avait-il demandé.

« Dans deux mois. » avait-elle répondu.

« Travaille dur. La clé du pouvoir est la connaissance. » avait-il dit.

Il y avait eu un moment de silence.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre beaucoup de choses. »

Son visage s'était éclairé ; ses yeux s'étaient arrondis sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Apprendras-tu auprès de Lord Voldemort ? »

Elle avait frissonné en entendant son nom. Un long frisson de peur et de plaisir mêlés. Une lueur de détermination sauvage avait brillé dans son regard.

« Oui. »

« Seras-tu fidèle ? »

« Oui. »

« Jusqu'à la mort ? »

« Oui. »

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

« Souviens-toi : il n'y a pas de bien ni de mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir. »

« Oui. »

Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle l'avait soutenu. Elle avait soudainement eu la vision d'un sourire de serpent et de deux yeux brillant d'une lueur intense. Puis il avait fait volte-face et il avait quitté le Manoir des Black sans autre cérémonie.

Elle s'était précipitée vers la fenêtre. Un puissant mélange émotionnel l'avait alors envahie : de la peur, de la fierté, de la joie, du désir, de l'envie, de l'admiration… Elle avait vu sa silhouette drapée de ténèbres s'éloigner. Elle avait vu le vent faire tourbillonner sa robe avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle avait été séduite. Elle travaillerait dur. Elle lui serait fidèle. Elle se donnerait corps et âme pour lui. Elle ne le décevrait pas. Elle réussirait. Elle étudierait avec lui. Elle apprendrait. Elle l'aimerait. Elle lui obéirait. Au doigt et à l'œil. Oh, oui, elle le servirait…

Jusqu'à la mort.

* * *

**• FIN •**


End file.
